The Many Fetishes of Gwen
by Flashlight237
Summary: Gwen, a fetish enthusiast, tells a tale of how she got her many fetishes. Warning: Contains sex.
1. Gwen's Step Into Fetishism

You may know me for my kinks, but I wasn't always the goth girl with a taste for fetishes. Like many others, there is a way that I may have acquired my kinks. Of course one could argue that kinks are a natural thing, but the possibility of fetishes being triggered or strengthened by a person's environment may make the natural instance of fetishism debatable. Debates aside, I wish to tell you how I got my many kinks.

The first fetish I got into was bondage fetishism. The earliest days of my interest in bondage was the time I had a taste for erotic art. I initially got into BDSM as a form of art. I explored some fetish photography when I was 15. Sure, 16 is the age of consent in Canada, but what's stopping me from looking at the sweet sight of erotica? Truth be told, I thought my mom was gonna stop me from looking at the beauty of erotic art. A few days after my 16th birthday, I was looking through a collection of fetish photos, but the collection came with a surprise. Halfway through the collection, I came across a naked picture of my own mother. If I recall correctly, my mom was kneeling on a wooden floor surrounded by a black background. My mom was bound in a black armbinder and gagged with a black ball gag. She was even looking at me with a pair of seductive eyes as if she's begging me to cuddle with her.

I slammed my eyes shut and put my arms in from of me, as if I'm trying to push the picture of my mom away from myself. "Okay, it is fake. It is fake. It is fake. It is fake." I kept trying to tell myself that the picture was a cheap Photoshop edit, but then, my mom entered my room. I covered the computer screen with my arms out of fear that my mom may not like what I'm looking at.

"Um... What are you looking at, Gwen?"

I blushed and moved away from my computer. I may have known many people who were embarrassed by their parents, but honestly, looking at sexual photography and artworks was the last thing you parents want to do... unless if said parent, in this case my mother, is interested in the same stuff you are.

"Oh, what's this?" My mom looked at the picture of herself.

"Mom... Please tell me that this picture is fake."

"Oh, you mean this picture?" My mom reached into the pocket of her rose-pink shirt and pulled out the same photo I had on the computer screen. I was surprised that my mom would show me that she's a fetish model, or at least used to be a fetish model. It's kind of strange, too, since my mom is a bit over seven feet tall.

"Uh... Mom? I think I'm into bondage..."

"Same here, Gwen." Soon, my mom came up with a proposition I won't forget. "You know, I should show you the ropes. What do you think?"

I blushed... I never thought my own mother would want to engage in such intimate activity with her. "Uh... I think I could go for a round."

"Good... Follow me." My mom led me to a room I thought I would never see; a sex dungeon.

"Whoa..." I never thought you had a sex dungeon.

"I wanted to show you this place on your birthday, but you were a bit shy about your kinks." My mom put a posture collar with a D-ring on my neck. I remember seeing posture collars on the internet, and frankly, having one on my neck meant that I'm my mom's sex slave. "Well, now that you're my slave on your first BDSM session, I would like you to strip to your birthday suit.

"If you say so." I took off every article of clothing on my body, going from my shirt and skirt to my bra and panties.

"Thank you... Now, allow me to bind you in this." My mom pulled an armbinder out of a trunk and approached me with it. She put my arms behind my back and slid the armbinder up my arms. She tied the laces, forcing my arms into a tight embrace. I tried to move my arms and hands, but I could only wiggle my arms, plus my hands were rendered useless when coated with the armbinder's black leather.

"Oh my... I think I'm beginning to love this..." I struggled with pleasure, shaking my DD-cup breasts where my mom could see them.

"Nice... You know, bondage is the fetish I enjoy the most."

"Wow... That's interesting." I let my mom gag me with a gorgeous black ball gag. I couldn't help but moan through the gag with great pleasure. Although doing this with my mom felt weird, I knew I was going to have a good time.

Once my mom got naked, our first "playdate" began. My mom was too tall for me to do a 69 with me, so we engaged in some tribadism. My mom rubbed her pussy against mine, much to our excitement. Our moans filled the dungeon until the moment we came. Luckily for us, my brother was at a friend's house, so our ecstatic moans and shouts were unheard.

As soon as my mom got up, she picked me up and took me to a nearby bench. My mom sat down and bent me over her knee. I knew what to expect from this position. My mom picked up a paddle and raised it, ready to give me a good spanking. "You ready, Gwen?"

"Mhmm." I nodded eagerly. It was the first time I got punished in a BDSM session. I shouted through my gag as my mom hit my ass with the paddle. I was a helpless girl in my mother's dominative clutches; heck, I felt it was safe to assume that my mom was a switch. After twenty whacks, my mom put the paddle away. My mom removed my gag, only to have me do something else.

"Lick my pussy, slave."

"Yes, mistress..." I got off my mom's knee. Once I got in front of my mom, I leaned over, ready to lick my mom's delicious cunt. My mom's pussy felt soft, so licking it felt like licking an ice cream cone. My mom's moans told me that she loves it when I lick her pussy. Soon, I tasted my mom's cum for the first time. I never thought I would get off on my mom's hot body, but it happened. "Man... That tasted so good, mom..."

"Thank you, dear." My mom gagged me once more. My mom put me on a leash and walked me to a cage. Once my mom opened the cage, she unhooked the leash from my collar. I waddled inside considering that I couldn't crawl with my arms tied behind my back. Normally, I would try to run away due to my claustrophobia, but my arousal and my submission let me enter the cage without cringing. It was large enough to fit my mom, which meant it was quite roomy for a pet cage. As soon as my mom locked me inside my cage, it was bedtime for the both of us.

"Good night, Gwen."

"Gmmd nmmght, mum..."

With that over with, I slept in the cage for the first time. It wasn't really that comfy, but at least I got to lay my head on the pillow. The first BDSM session I ever had came to an end. Although BDSM is my main fetish, I wasn't just a sub. Soon, I would become my mom's mistress.


	2. A Motherly Slave

One week after our first session, my mom and I wanted to play with each other some more. The problem is, my brother, Terry, wouldn't appreciate us having sex with each other. To hide our next session from Terry, my mom let him go to a sleepover. I dunno how sleepovers work for boys at Terry's age, especially since Terry and I are fraternal twins. All I have to say is at least no alcohol was involved in his sleepover. Alcohol is quite tempting, especially if you're either a high school student or a college student.

Terry left the house at 7 PM that night. Before leaving, Terry waved goodbye to me and my mom. My mom watched Terry leave in a Chevrolet driven by one of his friends. My mom was really cautious with our sex sessions, so she would make sure that Terry was far enough to be unable to hear our lovely moans, let alone see us.

"Okay, Gwen. The coast is clear."

"Great. What do you wanna do this time, mom?"

"You do know that I'm a switch, right?"

"Yeah... Why?"

"Well, Gwen, I want you to be my mistress this time."

Admittedly, I was surprised that my mom would let me dominate her. Sure, Heather dominates her mom almost all of the time, but since I have yet to be put on Total Drama Island back then, I didn't know Heather at the time. Fortunately, I was reading a BDSM guide my mom owned that week, and considering how much trust I put in my mom, I accepted her request. "Okay, mom. I'll dominate you."

"Sweet!" My mom went upstairs. I followed her up, ready for my first try at dominating a girl, let alone one as hot as my mom. Sure, dominating a girl that's almost two feet taller than you in her high heels sounds weird, but I didn't mind the huge height difference. Once we entered our dungeon, we naturally stripped. Since my mom was the one submitting, she wore the collar that time. The rest was, of course, up to me.

"Are you ready for this, mom?"

"You bet I am, sweetie!"

"Okay then." I tackled my mom. Once I had my mom on the ground, I crawled up her body until my pussy was on her face. "Lick my pussy, bitch!"

Normally, my mom would be offended if the b-word was used against her; instead, my mom went straight to licking my cunt. My mom's tongue felt like a massage on my pussy; it was a delightful sensation. I moaned in ecstasy as my mom licked my tight pussy. Soon, I came, feeding my mom my delicious cum. My mom swallowed my cum, showing me that she enjoyed my taste.

"You certainly know your facesitting, Gwen."

"Thanks, mom." I got off of my mom. My mom did not stand up; instead, she brought herself into a kneeling position. This was rather helpful on my end since I probably wouldn't have been able to bind my mother's body without using a footstool if she was standing. With that over with, I decided to grab some white rope. I tied my mom's wrists behind her back, and believe me, that was the beginning. I tied some rope to the coil that bound my mom's wrists together, then I took the strand and attached it to a hook on the ceiling. That was when the footstool came into play. My mom was a bit of a masochist, so she seemed to enjoy being forced into strappado position.

I grabbed a red ball gag and put it in my mom's mouth. I loved how my mom's luscious lips wrapped around the red, rubbery ball of the gag. With that over with, I grabbed a whip. I made sure I was far enough from my mom to avoid causing damage upon myself while getting a decent shot at her ass. I cracked my whip against my mom's ass, marking it with a straight cut. After four more lashes, I created my trademark G on my mom's right asscheek.

Now, strappado is an unsafe bondage position, so I freed my mom from the position. I didn't, however, untie her wrists; instead, I took an open-mouth BDSM hood and put it over my mom's head, allowing her to fantasize the action. Afterwards, I groped my mom's breasts. My mom enjoyed having her tits massaged by my hands, although she couldn't see what I'm doing. I soon decided to reach down my mom's hot body and finger her pussy with my left hand. My mother was in a state of bliss as I did my work. Eventually, my mom came onto my hand. I licked my mother's sweet juices off of my hand, and boy, were they as sweet as ever.

With that over with, I untied my mom, but when I tried to ungag and unhood my mom, my mom stopped me. "What is it?"

My mom fumbled around for a bit, but it didn't take long before she pulled out another gag and hood, much like the one she's wearing. "Hmm?"

"You want me to put those on?"

"Mhmm." My mom nodded, handing over the kinky gear.

"Okay then." I did what my mom requested; I gagged myself before I put the hood over my head. "Sm... Whtt nmw?"

My mom wanted me to do it with her while being a gagged, hooded girl. The idea was unusual, but I wouldn't mind a little slaveplay. Intrigued by the idea, I engaged in some scissoring action with my mother. We enjoyed having sex the way we did; heck, we have even been fantasizing our actions. The lesbian action was so sweet. When we came, we could only rely on our sense of touch to notice our orgasms; in that case, the wetness of our pussies. Once that was over, my mom took of her hood, but she didn't take of her gag; she just wanted to have her sight back.

"Cmm wth mm, Gwnn." My mom grabbed my arm and took me out of the dungeon.

I couldn't see where I was going, so I just let my mom take me with her. I heard a door open and my mom put me on something soft. I smelled it, and I noticed that I was on my bed. Yep! My mom took me to my bedroom. "Ymm wnnt ms tm slmmp lmmk thss?"

"Mhmm." My mom hooded herself before getting in bed with me. She took me in her arms in a rather romantic cuddle. "Gmmd nmmght, Gwnn."

"Gmmd nmmght, mum." I caressed her back. As a pair of gagged, hooded girls, my mom and I ended the year's kinkiest night with the kinkiest slumber we had that year. We were so comfortable sleeping that way that we never broke from our cuddle until morning. Sometimes, I wonder if we even had sex in our sleep. Whether we had sex or not, it was a very exciting way to sleep. We didn't spice our night games up with fantasy until later, literally I might add.


	3. Like a Leonard

Being a girl who is interested in many fetishes, I have to say that bondage is not the only fetish out there. In reality, BDSM and bondage are the first things that comes to mind when one thinks of the word "fetish" most of the time. Also, I've looked on the web and I've noticed that bondage has been used with a variety of fetishes. Due to the instances when bondage was mixed with any other fetish, I formed a hypothesis that bondage is a one-size-fits-all fetish. What I'm saying is bondage can appear in any kind of fetish art. Have a thing for ticking? You could tie a girl into a pair of stocks and tickle her feet.

One of the most popular ways to incorporate bondage, from my personal experience, was fantasy. With fantasy, you can let out your inner artist and show how creative you can be. You can re-enact a Wild West scene or you could have a knight rescuing a princess. If you want to get kinkier, then you could have a girl mummified and pulled into a sarcophagus or have a sane girl locked up in an asylum all tied up. If you really want to get creative, you could create a restaurant that has bound-and-gagged waitresses and the possibility of having customers trapped by weird devices. You know, like a bondage-y version of Hooters.

Fantasy is found in illustrations, stories, and other forms of art; however, what brings fantasy to life is roleplay. Admittedly, I found internet roleplay to be more creative than real-life roleplay since you could do anything on the internet. Real life... not so much. The thing is, the first time I ever got into roleplay was a real-life scenario.

One month before I had to leave for Total Drama Island, I was browsing through the internet when my mom entered my room. My mom approached me and asked the question that started it all.

"Hey Gwen. So, you are an artist, right?"

"Yeah... Why do you ask?"

My mom told me something I didn't think about back then. "Well... I was wondering if you ever tried roleplaying."

"Roleplaying? Care to explain what it is?"

"Well, it's not to simple. Basically, roleplaying is like acting except it's a hobby rather than a job. Get what I'm saying?"

"Yeah. Basically, what you're saying is we could pretend to be certain kinds of people and play out a certain scene, correct?"

My mom gave me a friendly nod. "Yep."

"Okay, I'll give it a shot. What do you want to do?"

"I have a fun idea." My mom walked out of my room, leaving me hanging. When she returned, she brought me one of those Japanese schoolgirl uniforms: the kind that looked like sailor uniforms with skirts. "You'll be a student and I'll be the teacher. You'll be attending detention in my classroom. Does that sound good?"

"Yeah, that sounds like fun."

"Okay then." My mom gave me a friendly smile.

You know how my mom worked a fetish model? Well, I was not kidding when I said that. Our house was spacious, but it wouldn't be too surprising since my mom inherited it from her great-aunt. We were lucky, too; it only had one more year on its mortgage when we acquired it. My mom wanted to make use of that huge, empty space in our basement, so she converted it into a roleplaying studio. On special occasions, we would turn the entire house into a roleplaying studio for fetish parties.

At our studio, I sat on a student desk facing a blackboard that stood in front of a classroom backdrop. My hands were cuffed in front of me, forcing me to maintain the proper folded-hands position and preventing me from taking off the red ball gag in my mouth. My mom walked through the "classroom door", giving me a stern look. My mom, or should I say "Ms. Fahlenbock," walked to her desk, patting a ruler against her hand. Now, Fahlenbock is not our family name; my mom just wanted a creative surname for her role.

"Welcome to detention, Gwen." Ms. Fahlenbock approached me, still patting that ruler against her hand. "I have caught you flirting with your classmates, so I felt that I needed to give you a proper punishment. Do exactly what I say, got it?!"

I slowly nodded.

"Good... Now... Go to my desk!"

I stood up without saying a word and walked to Ms. Fahlenbock's desk. I was powerless against my sexy-but-strict teacher, so I simply awaited her orders.

"Now... bend over!"

I bent over until my entire torso laid flat atop Ms. Falenbock's desk. Ms. Fahlenbock approached me and lifted my skirt up thus exposing my bare ass. That's when she got serious; she swung her ruler against my ass. I squealed as Ms. Fahlenbock spanked my ass. She didn't stop whacking my ass with her ruler until my ass was red all over. When I got up, I faced my teacher with my hands folded like the hands of a proper student.

"On your knees, Gwen!"

I kneeled in front of Ms. Fahlenbock. When Ms. Fahlenbock took my gag off, she ordered me to lick her pussy. I got under my teacher's skirt and began licking her pussy. You know how teachers expect you to do your best? Well, I licked Ms. Fahlenbock's pussy to the best of my ability, much to her expectations. I ate her out as if I was trying to drink from an old water fountain. Soon, my mom came into my mouth. I swallowed my mom's cum.

"Let me look inside your mouth, Gwen."

I opened my mouth for Ms. Fahlenbock. Ms. Fahlenbock peered into my mouth and noticed that there was no cum left inside. Even so, I kept my mouth open, letting my teacher gag me once more. Ms. Fahlenbock pulled a strap-on out of one of her desk's drawers. She put it around her hip and sat on the desk. Ms. Fahlenbock picked me up and sat me on top of her faux dick. I moaned as my teacher fucked me reverse-cowgirl style. I knew I was being punished by my teacher, but I could not resist letting my inner slave out. Soon, I came onto my teacher's "dick.'"As soon as we split, the bell rang.

"Well, Gwen, looks like I have to let you go." My mom ungagged and uncuffed me. "Don't try to make any more trouble, okay?"

"Yes, Ms. Fahlenbock." I walked out of the classroom door, ending our first roleplay session.

Since then, my mom and I roleplayed various scenarios. Since I was a goth girl, we sometimes did some dark stuff. Sometimes, we would go for a scenario in which a vampire possesses a victim, and sometimes, we would go for a scenario in which a visitor fucks a temporarily-reanimated corpse at her grave.

My favorite scenario would be the asylum scenario. I remember the first time we did that. Two weeks before I had to leave for Total Drama Island, I came up with the idea of "playing asylum." I was bound in a straitjacket and gagged with a white ball gag. I was surrounded by the white padding of my cell. To top it off, drops of milk were scattered all over my pubic region as a substitute for cum. I was sitting in my cell, rocking back and forth as if I was insane. When the cell door opened, my mom entered my cell with a carrot in her left hand. No, it's not a dildo, it's a real carrot.

"Feeding time, Gwen." My mom approached me. She kneeled next to me and looked at my pussy. "Are you masturbating yourself again?"

"Mhmm." I nodded.

My mom sighed and removed my gag. "You know, if you weren't a nymphomaniac, you wouldn't be in this cell now."

"I know... But I couldn't help it." I blushed at that moment.

"Now, let me feed you, dear."

My mom fed me the carrot as if she was feeding a horse. Being an asylum patient, I was forced to eat the carrot the way horses ate apples mainly because of the mandatory bondage. When I finished, I gave my mom a friendly smile.

"Delicious."

"Thank you, Gwen. Now, for your treatment..." My mom took off her nurse outfit, revealing her naked body. My mom laid me on the ground, then switched positions. "Make sure you lick it good, Gwen."

"Yes, ma'am."

My mom and I ate each other out in 69 position. My mom had to arch her back forward in order to let herself lick my pussy. Regardless, it felt great. Soon, we both came into each other's mouth; however, neither of us swallowed. With cum in our mouths, my mom and I made out with each other. Our cumswapping session spiced the scenario up; it was fun having our cum and drool go from mouth to mouth. If I recall correctly, our cum even dripped onto our bodies as we made out with each other. Once we were finished, we swallowed the snowballs we made.

"We both taste delicious, Gwen."

"I agree."

My mom gagged me once more. She also grabbed a strap-on dildo, but this time, she put it on my hips. My mom got on the ground, sticking her ass up.

"Ymm wmnt mm tm fmmk ymm?"

"Yes, Gwen."

"Mkmm..." Although I was bound and gagged, I entered my mom's pussy as if I were free. I bucked my hips in and out, making sure I gave my mom the pleasure she desires. I never thought that an asylum patient would have the opportunity to fuck her nurse doggy-style while in forced bondage, but I guess my mom loves role-reversal. It didn't take long before I made my mom cum onto the faux dick.

As soon as I pulled out, my mom turned around. My mom sucked my "dick" to clean it up. Once she finished, she took the strap-on off of my body. To wrap things up, I decided to give my mom a show. I twerked and I moaned. I dipped and I bucked. I even grinded against the crotchstrap that hugged my pussy tightly. I successfully made my mom finger herself to the point of orgasm as I entertained her.

My mom donned her nurse outfit once more before leaving my cell. "Good night, Gwen."

"Gmmd nmmght." I watched as my mom shut the door, locking me inside my cell once more. Though the scenario ended, I had the liberty of sleeping inside my cell. It was a good thing, too; it was one of my last sessions with my mom until the day my fellow contestants and I returned from Total Drama Action. Four months of Total Drama really got on my nerves, but I did make some friends while I was away from home. Sure, I dated Trent, but that lasted only 17 days. As for my other friends, I have to admit I had lesbian sex with my female buddies from time to time. The first session I had with my friends, of course, was a fun session indeed.


	4. My Pet Bridgette

Friends... Friends are more than just people that you know; in reality, friendship is a bond that is shared between two people. The bond between two friends, although not as strong as the bond between two lovers, shows the world how trust and mutual respect works. Friends may even share some common interests. In my case, Bridgette and I shared a common interest in BDSM.

Bridgette and I both like to get kinky with each other; however, Bridgette was a submissive girl. I can't blame her, I mean Bridgette was usually a serene girl with a friendly attitude. I let Bridgette be my sex slave whenever we engaged in our BDSM activities; after all, I am a switch. I enjoy being a mistress and a slave in a BDSM scenario.

The first time I ever dominated Bridgette was also the first time I engaged in any sort of petplay. During the months between Total Drama Action and Total Drama World Tour, I met up with Bridgette for the first time since the finale. The first thing we did was give each other a friendly hug. After that, I decided to ask Bridgette about her boyfriend. "So... How are things going between you and Geoff?"

"Well, Gwen, Geoff is getting a bit Hollywood-ish. That still didn't stop us from making out and crud like that."

"Yeah... Hey, have you ever tried doing it with a girl?"

Bridgette blushed. "Umm... No. No I haven't."

"Well, perhaps we could have sex with each other, but first... have you tried BDSM?"

"Yeah... Why?"

That's when an idea popped into my head. "Well, perhaps we could engage in a lesbian BDSM session if that's okay with you."

"Alright, but first, don't you think we should negotiate? I don't wanna feel like I'm being violated."

"Sure." Being a BDSM enthusiast, I sat down with Bridgette. "So... What do you want me to know?"

"First off, I'm a sub, so I prefer to be on the receiving end of the bondage."

"Oh... That's nice."

"Thank you, Gwen. Now, I have a soft limit on sensory deprivation; I don't mind sensory deprivation bondage, but I may get claustrophobic if I'm deprived of my senses for too long."

"Okay. What else?"

"That's about it when it comes to soft limits. Now, let me tell you my hard limits. I don't want anyone peeing or taking a dump on my body. Not only does urine and poop have bacteria inside them, but I would end up smelling really bad if I was used as a toilet, plus piss and shit would leave hard-to-remove stains on the carpet."

"Right. No watersports or scatplay. Those are my hard limits, too."

"That's interesting to know, Gwen. Oh, and one last thing. I don't want to be gangbanged unless I know and trust the people in question. Got it?"

"Yep."

"So... What about you, Gwen? What limits do you have?"

"Well, I have to say that my claustrophobia may dictate my soft and hard limits. I don't mind being locked up in a padded cell or forced to wear a hood that blinds me, but I don't like being confined in very tight spaces. This might have been pointless since I'll end up being your domme anyways."

"Oh, that's interesting."

"Also, like I said, I don't like being peed on or pooped on either, so watersports and scatplay are my hard limits."

"Got it. So... What turns you on, Gwen?"

"Well, I have to admit, I'm pretty open when it comes to bondage. That and roleplaying helps let my creative spirit out."

"Nice... As for me, since I love animals, I usually like engaging in petplay."

I raised an eyebrow. "Is that the thing where you dress up like an animal and take on its role?"

"Yeah."

"Interesting. So... you wanna do that for our first session?"

"Sure."

"Okay, let's go for it." I followed Bridgette all the way to her house. I have to say, Bridgette had a nice-looking house. Anyways, we went to Bridgette's room, where she kept all of her toys.

"You know, Gwen, my favorite kind of petplay is puppy play." Bridgette went to her closet.

"Really?"

"Yep." Bridgette grabbed what appeared to be a set of paws, a pair of puppy ears, and an anal plug that looked like a doggy tail. "You think you can put my paws on for me? They're really bondage mittens."

"Sure."Before we did anything, we stripped down to our birthday suits. Once that was over with, I waited until Bridgette put on her ears and her tail. Once she was ready for the paws, I put them on Bridgette's hands, effectively binding them. "Are you ready, Bridgette."

"Woof!" Bridgette was ready to take on the puppy role, that's for sure.

I chuckled as soon as I heard her bark. "Okay then." I started our playdate by petting Bridgette's head. Her blonde hair felt as smooth as silk; I guess the natural ingredients she uses in her hair really paid off. Bridgette, as playful as she was, decided to give me some puppy kisses right at my pussy. I moaned as Bridgette licked my tight pussy. Soon, I came.

Bridgette caught what she could and lapped up what she couldn't catch. I guess Bridgette really wanted a taste of my fluids. "How was that?"

"That was lovely..." What can I say? It was proper etiquette to answer a question, so I obliged. "However, puppies can't talk." To make sure Bridgette knew she wasn't allowed to talk, I pulled a light blue ball gag out of one of Bridgette's drawers. I then put it into Bridgette's mouth and securely buckled it to the back of Bridgette's head. "That should keep you from talking."

Bridgette whined, but she regained her playful demeanor. Bridgette tackled me and began to have some real fun with me. Bridgette made out with me; her gagged lips touched my freed lips as we made love with each other. Soon, we began to grind with each other. Bridgette let out a muffled howl while she was fucking me. I, on the other hand, simply moaned as we shared our pleasurable experience with each other. It didn't take long before Bridgette and I let out our juices.

Speaking of "food," we both felt a bit hungry. I hooked a leash onto Bridgette's collar and took her downstairs. I made myself a ham sandwich with Swiss cheese. Since Bridgette was a puppy, I fed her some "puppy chow:" a pile of oyster crackers put in a pet bowl. I ungagged my pet and soon, we ate our snacks. Once we finished eating, I gagged Bridgette once more since it was her punishment for talking.

The best part of our session was the walk. I hooked a leash onto Bridgette's collar and gave it a light tug. We went out the door and the walk began. It wasn't too long of a walk; we just went to the other side of our neighborhood and back. On our way back, however, the adorable Lindsay approached with a big smile on her face. Nowadays, Lindsay happily submits to Heather; however, back when I had my first session with Bridgette, Lindsay wanted nothing to do with Heather.

"Hello, Gwen," Lindsay said. "Nice pet you got there." Lindsay kneeled and petted Bridgette's hair.

"Thanks," I replied. "We were just heading back to Bridgette's house."

"Already? Why not have some fun while you're at it?"

"I guess we can go for one round of sex, Lindsay."

"Really? Yay!"

We entered Lindsay's house in order to keep people from watching us during sex. Lindsay and I stripped to our birthday suits. Bridgette... she's already naked. For our round of sex, we engaged in one of Lindsay's favorite sex acts; the licking line. I ungagged Bridgette in order to let her eat Lindsay out. Lindsay was facesitting Bridgette as fed on Bridgette's sweet pussy. Our moans were pretty harmonic during our threesome. While making Bridgette our bitch, Lindsay and I gained the satisfaction of making her cum and having her eat cum at the same time; in this case Bridgette got a taste of Lindsay's fluids while I was fed Bridgette's juices. Bridgette and I swallowed the cum we had in our mouths and with that, our threesome was finished.

Lindsay and I put our clothes back on. I have to say, that threesome was pretty fun. Lindsay and I said our goodbyes before I took Bridgette out of Lindsay's house. I took Bridgette back to her house, where we spent the night together. We kept in touch with each other after that session; as for my kinks, I'll eventually get in touch with another kink, quite literally I might add.


	5. The Foot Chapter

Feet... They've been with us since the time our mothers carried us in their uteri... that is unless you had amputations or birth defects. We walked, ran, and stood up with our feet; in fact, we have feet to carry our weight and allow us to move. Though I think we should be grateful that our feet were there for us, there are some situations where that went overboard.

Although BDSM is popular enough to be the first thing you'd think of if you heard the word "fetish," foot fetishism is more common. Realistically, foot fetishism is the most common form of sexual fetishism. The reason for foot fetishism's commonplace nature is due to a psychological link. Although our feet are physiologically further away from the torso than our genitals, the psychological link between feet and genitalia are right next to each other. Since these psychological links may intertwine, some people may develop sexual thoughts towards bare feet.

As a fetish enthusiast, I know that people have their preferences when it comes to their kinks. Some foot fetishists like clean feet while others like dirty feet. Likewise, some foot fetishists like tickling people's feet, some like licking feet, and some simply like looking at feet. If I had to list more, then I'd be talking about opinions directed towards feet for the rest of this page.

As for my personal experience, I had some fun with feet. I'm not too passionate about feet, but it's up there: right below transformation and BDSM. Now, the first time I dealt with foot fetishism took place between Total Drama Action and Total Drama World Tour. It was the Sunday after I made Bridgette my pet for a day.

In the afternoon, my mother made some green tea for the two of us. Drinking tea has been my favorite way to spend some time with my mother aside from our BDSM sessions. This time, howver, things were a little... different. My mom and I drank our tea like we normally would, but after I finished mine, I felt woozy. I tried to stay awake, but I failed. My mother put a knock-out drug in my tea, so I was unconscious for some time.

When I woke up, I had no clue where I was. Despite still being at my house, it was a side effect of being taken elsewhere while I unconscious. I looked at myself and noticed that I was all tied up. I didn't have a gag in my mouth, but my arms were bound in a straitjacket and my feet were bound in a pair of stocks. "Um... Mom? Why am I tied up?"

"Because, Gwen, I wanted to show you something new."

I looked at my feet and noticed that they were bare. I watched as my mother gently massaged my feet. "You tied me up just to massage my feet?"

"Not exactly." My mother moved her hands to my soles. Her fingers moved around faster around my soles.

"H-h-h-hey..!" I laughed at my mother's mercy as my exposed feet were tickled. I have to admit, it was one heck of a surprise.

"My... You're quite ticklish down there, Gwen."

"Th-th-thanks, m-m-m-mom..."

My mom continued to tickle me mercilessly until I began to cachinnate. She took her hands off of my feet; however, that was just the beginning. My mom laid down in prone position, making sure she was facing my feet. Soon, my mom began to lick my feet. My mom certainly knew how to lick a girl's feet. As she licked my feet, I guffawed; my mom's tongue proved to be a more effective tickling tool than her fingers. My toes wiggled as my feet fruitlessly tried to escape my mom's damp tongue. I never thought I'd laugh this much since I was tickled as a child. If I recall correctly, I think my stomach was the most ticklish part of my body, but I think my feet proved to be just as ticklish as my stomach. After a while, my mom stopped licking my feet.

"Wow..." I panted after the "tickle torture" I endured. "I didn't think you still had it in you."

"Thanks, Gwen." My mom freed me from the stocks; however, she didn't free me from my straitjacket. My mom stripped herself, much to my arousal. Once she was in her birthday suit, my mom sat down and spread her legs. As much as I wanted to eat her out, my mom had something else in mind. "Give me your feet, Gwen."

"Umm... Okay." First, I approached my mom, then I sat down. I reached for my mom's pussy and, sure enough, I put my toes inside of her. Since feet don't articulate like hands, the best I could do was wiggle my toes inside my mom's pussy. My mom's melodious moans filled the room as I gave her a footjob. Eventually, she came onto my toes.

"I'll clean that up for you, dear." My mom got into a kneeling position. She picked my left leg up (since that's the leg I used to give my mom a footjob) and sucked her cum off of my left foot. "Hey, you do know how to bind a girl with your feet, right?"

"I guess..."

"Well, I'd like to have fun, too." My mom grabbed a black straitjacket for herself. Since my straitjacket was white, my mom's idea of Yin-Yang bondagettes playing with each other was pretty creative. My mom put on the straitjacket on. "You think you can bind me in this?"

"Sure."

It was a rather difficult, but with a little bit of concentration, I pulled it off. It took some pushing and a little pulling to bind my mother. The hard parts had to be done by using my mouth.

"Oh my... I never thought you'd get it right on your first try."

"It took a bit of work, mom." I smiled at my mother.

"I'll say. Now, let me get ready." My mom walked to the pair of stocks I was bound in. "Okay, lock me up, dear."

"Okay, mom." I connected both ends of the wooden board before I locked her feet inside. With her feet at my mercy, it was time for me to get my "revenge." I laid down in front of my mom's feet, ready to strike. I quickly started to lick my mom's feet, much to our amusement.

"O-o-oh my..!" My mom laughed as much as I did when my feet got licked. "Thahahahat's m-m-my most ti-ti-ti-ticklish spot, G-g-g-gwen..!"

"Thanks."

My mom laughed uncontrollably as I licked her soft feet. I have to admit, I think my mom's feet are a bit softer than mine. I had so much fun licking my mom's feet that I even chuckled while licking her feet. It was just so amusing to hear my my laugh and to watch her feet wiggle against my tongue. Eventually, I stopped licking my mom's feet.

"So, did you like it?" My mom asked.

"Yep." I picked up the key with my toes. It was a bit more difficult to do with my feet than it would be with my hands, but I unlocked the stocks and released my mother from them. "You know what time it is, mom." I spread my legs for my mom.

"Yep." My mom dipped her right foot into my pussy. I moaned as I took the footjob from my mother. It's as if my mom desperately wants me to cum. I obliged, and man... My mom's right foot was soaked in cum.

"Allow me to clean that up for you, mom." I sucked my mom's toes, making sure I got my cum off of them. Once I let go of my mom's toes, I licked around my mom's right foot. I made sure I licked every drop of cum off of my mom's right foot. It was one hell of a treat.

"You know, Gwen, I think this is something you could get used to."

"I think so too, mom."

Despite our session being a foot thing, we couldn't resist ending our session without some straitjacket sex. We got into scissoring position, then ground into each other. The moans we made as we had sex were harmonic. We didn't stop until we both came. That was the end of the first session I had that involved foot fetishism. I have to admit, while home is the safest way to express my fetishes, it isn't the only place to show off my kinkiness.


	6. The Goth Girl of Folsom Street

Folsom Street... Erotica... Exotic Erotic Ball. What do they have in common? They all happen to be erotic festivities. While erotic festivals have some taste in sexual activity, the publicity within these festivals, in my opinion, makes said activities less "wild" than at-home sexual activity. I assume that those festivities were more focused on the art form of erotica than sex itself.

I remember the first time I went to a fetish fair. It wasn't too major; there were hundreds of participants at the festival. It was pretty fun from the moment my mom and I arrived at the festival. I was a ponygirl pulling a cart with my mom in it. My torso had a body harness strapped to it. My arms were bound in an armbinder, and my legs were restrained by a pair of pony boots. Most importantly, I was gagged by a pony bridle.

I was able to pull the cart because my harness was hooked to the reins... That and my legs were pretty strong.

"You know, Gwen," my mom said. "This place looks pretty kinky."

"Neigh!" I nodded.

There were many things to look at and many people to talk to. Some people brought their bottoms over while others did some demonstrations of exhibitionism and sadomasochism. Some people, of course, just came to explore the festival. Since there were hundreds of people at the festival, there was a chance that I could find my friends at this place.

Speaking of friends, we came across Geoff and Bridgette. Geoff was wearing his normal clothes, but Bridgette wore nothing but a collar hooked to a leash. Bridgette stood on fours, plus she wore a bit gag in her mouth. I would have assumed that Geoff made her into a pet. Anyway, I greeted Geoff and Bridgette. Geoff walked up to me, taking Bridgette with her.

"Hey, Gwen. How are you doing?" Geoff gave my left breast a friendly squeeze.

"Ahm doointh gooth, Geoff."

"Nice... Hey, is that your mom?" Geoff pointed at my mom. "Now I know where you got your looks from."

Since I'm widely considered to be the hottest girl in the show, I wouldn't be surprised if any of my friends and foes found me attractive. Bridgette is one of the girls who are attracted to me. Bridgette walked up to me while hungrily eyeing my crotch.

"I think Bridgette's wanting something from you, Gwen." Geoff bounced his eyebrows. He knelt and took Bridgette's gag off of her.

Bridgette let her tongue fall from her mouth. Bridgette begged for a taste of my pussy like a dog begging for a treat. I looked at Bridgette's pleading face. I couldn't resist letting myself get eaten out by a hot blonde like Bridgette, so I obliged. Oh, how heavenly Bridgette's tongue felt. I moaned in pleasure as Bridgette licked my pussy to her heart's content. After some time, I loaded Bridgette's mouth with my cum until her cheeks puffed a little. After swallowing my cum, Bridgette licked her lips.

"Well, time to get going, Bridge." Geoff gagged Bridgette once again. "We'll see you girls later." Geoff walked away, taking Bridgette with her.

I pulled my mom further into the festival. The demonstrations were a kinky sight to behold. I've seen heterosexual and homosexual participants to and fro, plus slaves came in both sexes: male and female. Now, there was one demonstration that was a real eye-catcher.

One of my favorite people in the fetish world was Ira Mauricio Spooner. Back then, Universal Restraints Inn was not even a thing, plus Universal Restraints Incorporated was under a different name. If I recall correctly, Universal Restraints Incorporated used to be known as "The Psycho Store" or something like that. Why am I talking about him, you ask? Well, let me tell you one thing: he was at the festival.

When it comes to fetishes, mainly bondage, Ira takes things one step further. As a mad scientist or whatnot, Ira developed many types of restraining gear, some that may work with specific kinks. I watched Ira's demonstration, but soon, Ira decided to do something I didn't expect.

"Can I have a volunteer up here?" Ira called.

The audience members practically stared at each other, uncertain about what to make of Ira's demonstration. I, however, asked my mom to hold me in the air since I was incapable of raising my hand.

"You." Ira pointed at me. "Come on up, Gwen."

My mom put me down. I walked down the aisle and got onstage. Ira gave my left breast a wiggle; I guess it was to make up for my inability to shake hands with the guy.

"Allow me to get those off of you." Ira untied and ungagged me. "You won't be needing those for this demonstration."

"What do you have in store for me, Mr. Spooner?" I asked.

"I'm glad you asked, Gwen." Ira grabbed a pot that had a Venus fly trap in it. "See this?"

"A Venus fly trap? Why did you bring that?"

"Give it a little tap, Gwen."

"Okay." I gave the plant a light tap. The tap provoked the plant. It grew much larger than its normal size before grabbing me with its maw. The plant didn't digest me, of course. Come on! This is Ira Spooner I'm talking about, not some vore artist or Sugar or some deranged pizzeria animatronic. Anyway, after the plant grabbed me, it deflated, trapping me in what felt like a vac-bed.

"It's a little genetic experiment with plants." I couldn't see it, but I know that Ira was smirking. "I call it the Vacuum Venus Fly Trap."

At the time, I was surprised. I didn't think that someone could modify plants, Mother Nature's mostly harmless creations, into fetishy plants. Ira gave the plant a slap, causing it to spit me out and return to its normal size.

"Hey Gwen," Ira said. "I ain't sure if you noticed that interviewer minutes ago, but I plan on setting up a fetish-themed five-star hotel in an undisclosed area within this province."

"Really?" I was intrigued at the thought of the possible birth of a fetishy R&amp;R establishment.

"Yep. It'll go live on April 21, 2010."

"Wow..."

Out of courtesy, Ira bound me back into my ponygirl outfit. I got off the stage and went back to my mother. When we got home that day, I told my mother about the news of the development of a fetish-themed hotel. My mom was excited to hear the news to the point of even saying that we should go there some time. Like mother like daughter. I had no idea what Ira had in store for us, so for fun and preparation, I went deeper into bondage... Much deeper...


	7. Claustrophilia

If you haven't noticed from my experience on Total Drama, I have claustrophobia. One of my greatest fears, live burial, is linked to claustrophobia. I just can't handle tight spaces, let alone handle being put underground in an enclosed space. When you're claustrophobic, whenever you're put in an enclosed space like a closet, you may feel like you're suffocating even when there's clearly air. Believe me; I've been buried alive twice. The first time was during the eighth episode of Total Drama Island when I had to be buried for a challenge. The second time was when Chris decided to lock me up in a treasure chest with Sam. Of all the people, why would you bury me with a gamer who farts a lot?

The thing is, though, when it comes to fetishes, it's hard for me to panic when bondage, the Fetish of A Thousand Faces, turns me on. It's hard to explain without making no sense, but to me, it's as if fear is fighting against sexuality, yet sexuality always wins. I loved sleeping in a pet cage during our first RP session and I loved sleeping in a cozy, white padded cell the first time I was transformed into an asylum patient. As an asylum patient, though, let's say a month after Total Drama World Tour, I was sentenced into Maximum Security by "Dr. Fahlenbock."

I was put in a black padded cell. I was forced to wear a black, full-body straitjacket that was made out of thick canvas. Not only was my mouth filled with a black ball gag, but my head was enclosed in a black leather hood. I also had a blindfold on underneath my tight hood. I was deprived of the senses of sight, taste and touch; plus my senses of smell and hearing are limited only to the things that are closest to me. As much as I hate being buried alive, I love being put in full-enclosure bondage in a black padded cell.

All this bondage came with a sexy price; I had to have sex with my hot mom during my imprisonment. If you haven't noticed from the last chapters of my story, my mom and I love it when we have sex with each other. We have each other's looks, plus we both love bondage. Seeing as how my mom and I are both switches, we're both willing to make sluts out of ourselves by any means. This time, I was my mom's slut.

While I squirmed in my bondage with all the horniness I can muster, my mom opened my cell door. I darted my head at the door, eager to see my mom, or should I say "my doctor." I adjusted myself until I got on my knees.

"Well, if it ain't Patient #2654. How are you, slut?"

I loved the authenticity of the situation I was in. I've been made into a nameless patient who is known only by number, which fit the asylum scenario perfectly. To greet my sexy doctor, I shook a bit, trying to make my breasts jiggle for her.

"Ready for your medicine?"  
"Mhmm." I bent over and lifted my ass as high as I could for my doctor.

"Very well, my gothic patient." My doctor stuck a needle into my canvas-coated ass.

I twitched a little after feeling the frigidity and the pain of the needle. I waited until my doctor injected my medicine into my butt. The medicine I had to take was really a clear aphrodisiac disguised as an injectable schizophrenia medication. If I recall correctly, I had to take 10 ccs of medicine every day, which is the entire syringe. This lasted throughout my time as a maximum security patient, which was one month long. Yep! I was bound in everything I had on my body for a whole month. Don't judge me, okay?

As soon as my doctor finished injecting my medicine into my ass, she pulled the needle out and gave my ass a gentle massage. "There you go, Patient 2654. All set."

I began to get hornier. How horny did I get? A while ago, I crafted a scale of 1 through 10 on how horny each girl is. 1 represented purists like Courtney and Emma while 10 represented complete sluts like Kitty and Lindsay. Normally, I'd be a 7 or an 8, but at the time, I'd say I was a 10 while I spent my month at Maximum Security. Realistically, I became a gothic Lindsay, who's the horniest girl of all Total Drama ladies.

As horny as I was, I decided to give my doctor a sultry dance while completely imprisoned in black. I stood up and hopped to my doctor. I then turned around and rubbed my ass against my doctor's crotch.

"I love the way you perform lap dances, Patient 2654." My doctor gently put her hands on my hips as I performed my bondage-y lap dance.

Not only did I do a lap dance, but I also let my doctor play with my sexy body. As I performed, my doctor groped my tits. I moaned with pleasure as she squeezed and massaged my DD-cup breasts. Soon, I felt her thin fingers rubbing my crotch. I moaned like the slutty patient I was as my doctor rubbed me down. My crotch was even slapped every so often. Soon, I came within my suit.

"I hope you like it dear... There's more where that came from..."

As soon as my doctor said that, she tried to grab my hood, but then she let out a muffled shout. After that, there was a thud. What happened to my doctor? Why, she was knocked out by a chloroform-dipped rag held by none other than Heather, who was dressed in a skimpy nurse outfit.

Minutes later, I heard my former doctor waking up. The speech I heard from my former doctor, or rather my mom, was incoherent; in fact, my mom was put in full-enclosure bondage as well. My mom was bound in the same black bondage I was in. Sure, magenta fit my mom more, but Heather... wanted us to share the same cell, which I felt was a blessing.

"Up already, slut?" Heather asked.

"H-hmmther?" Megan replied.

"In the flesh... Now... What should I call you..? Ah! How about Patient #6438?"

My mom let out a moan of pleasure, loving the fact that she was assigned a patient ID number by the hot Asian girl.

"Now, Patient 6438... Time for your medicine." Heather pulled out a syringe filled with the same aphrodisiac my mom injected into me.

My mom willingly bent over and held her ass up high, ready to take her medicine. My mom let out a pained shout as soon as the needle entered her butt. An entire syringe's worth of medicine filled my mom's ass. Soon, Heather pulled out the needle. Heather watched as my mom turned into the horny slut I was. I swear, the combination of full-enclosure bondage and potent aphrodisiacs could turn bondage lovers like us into Lindsay.

"Now... Let's see... What should I put in Patient 6438's report..? Ah!" Heather jotted down some writing on a sheet of paper attached to a clipboard. "Highly flamboyant... Nymphomaniac... Loves female-on-female sex... Has Stockholm Syndrome... In general, a complete slut. Prognosis... One month in Maximum Security with a fellow slut referred to as 'Patient 2654.'" Heather set her clipboard aside. "Both of you whores have the same diagnosis and prognosis. What are the odds?"

We then showed Heather the back of our restraints, as if begging to be locked in them. As much as the bondage itself was very secure, you can never go wrong with padlocks.

"Sure. The more secure the restraints are, the better." Heather put padlocks on each and every strap of both of our restraints. "Now... Let's play..."

Heather began making out with my mom. Heather deeply kissed my mom's gagged and hooded lips. My ecstatic mom shared Heather's kiss as she let Heather grind her pussy on her legs. My mom moaned like the slut she was as Heather had the time of her life with her. Soon, Heather came onto my mom's body. I think my mom let out a no-touch orgasm as soon as Heather came because their session was so hot.

"Now, it's your turn, Patient 2654..." Heather got off of my mom, then got on top of me.

I accepted Heather's soft lips as Heather had her way with me. As mean as she was, Heather is one of the hottest girls in the show. How can I resist having sex with her? Anyway, Heather grinded against my leg, moaning as loud as I did. After some time, even though Heather didn't touch my pussy, Heather and I both came.

"Wow..," Heather said. "You girls are very slutty. No wonder why you're in Maximum Security."

Right then and there, my mom and I felt that Heather didn't get any entertainment. We stood up after a few attempts. Soon, my mom and I began to give Heather a bondage-y dance. My mom and I rubbed our butts against each other, showing off our lovely asses. After some time, we turned around and rubbed our breasts against each other. Our sexual moans made our performance more entertaining to Heather. We stopped soon after Heather came from masturbating herself.

"Well, it's been fun playing with you sluts, but I gotta go. I'll see you later." Heather winked to us before leaving our cell.

The month my mom and I spent together in all that bondage was really hot. The main issue of our month of 24-7 bondage was body wastes. We were allowed escorts to the restroom, but after the month-long session, I... had to use something else.


	8. Padded Playtime

When we were babies, we couldn't use toilets. What did we have to use? Diapers. Diapers are used to keep babies from making unwanted messes, whether it's urine or feces. Since diapers are normal when used on babies, adults tend to feel humiliated when they have to wear diapers. There are some, however, who are interested at the though of wearing diapers. The terms for those people are adult babies and diaper lovers, or AB/DL. The thing is the concept of AB/DL is not a purely fetish-y one, yet people think it is. Some people go as far as to claim AB/DL as a form of pedophilia, which is one of the Forbidden Four: the other members being necrophilia, bestiality, and guro.

Let me be the first to say that those who are interested in AB/DL are not pedos. Yes, there are some people who like to use of diapers as a fetish tool, and there are even some who like drawing pictures of girls being humiliated while wearing diapers, but some people simply use diapers as a method of stress relief. Realistically, other than Mike and maybe Josee, nobody out of the 84 contestants of Total Drama has any form of psychological disorder; however, when it comes to depression, 84 is a nearly invisible number to, say, 14.8 million people or about 6.7% of the U.S. adult population. Comparing the Total Drama contestants, myself included, with the Americans who have depression is like comparing a ladybug to the Burj Khalifa. People with depression need a way to cope with stress, yet compared to the most common forms of stress relief, the use of diapers as a way to cope with stress is rare enough to be among the items listed as "Other" after statistical analysis.

Adult diapers themselves aren't even intended for kinky purposes in the first place. Diapers are used for those who are incapable of going to the bathroom and for those unable to control their urinary and digestive tracts. If, say, an elderly person forced to use a wheelchair for the rest of his or her life needs to relieve him/herself, why would he or she have to go to the bathroom, especially by him or herself? On the other hand, those with incontinence, be it with the bladder or the digestive tract, may not have enough time to go to the bathroom or even think about going to the bathroom.  
Since this is a fetish story, I'm gonna look on the fetish-y part of AB/DL. My first experience with AB/DL was a rather weird one. If I recall correctly, I was in my living room minding my own business when I got a phone call from Heather. I picked up the phone and greeted Heather as usual.

"Gwen, you wouldn't believe this. I'm babysitting the cutest baby I've ever seen."

"Really?" I replied.

"Yeah. Her brown eyes are so beautiful. Wanna come over and see the baby?"

"Sure thing, Heather."

"Great! I'll see you soon."

As soon as Heather hung up, I went out the front door. I took my car to Heather's house. What can I say? When a baby is involved, I basically have to see it as soon as I could. Anyway, after pulling up at Heather's driveway, I went to the front door. As soon as I knocked, Heather answered the door.

"Hey, Gwen," Heather said with a soft smile. "How have you been?"

"I've been swell, Heather. So, where's the baby?"

"She's sleeping right now. Hey..." Heather pulled a wet rag out of her pocket. "Does this rag smell funny to you?"

I took a deep whiff of the rag. "Yes, Heather... It does... smell... funny..." As soon as I passed out, I didn't feel myself hitting the hard ground, but rather Heather's soft arms.

As soon as I woke up, I noticed something different about the place. First of all, my attire was completely different. My body was covered from neck to toe in pink fabric. I noticed what appeared to be a panel on the outfit I was put in along with a puffy object underneath it, as if I was put on diapers. Thick padding covered my feet, forming a soft pair of booties around them. I tried to move my arms, but they seemed pinned to my body in a self-hug position. By the looks of things, I was bound in what appeared to be a straitjacket-styled onesie.

Second of all, the scene was quite a sight to see. I was put in a playpen that was custom-made for adults like me. It was as wide as Dakotazoid was tall; you can even fit Jasmine in that playpen. I was surrounded by various items associated with babies, including a crib with a mobile, plush toys, a high chair, an organized changing table, a jumper (don't even ask how those work on adults), a rocking horse, and a rocking chair for when mama decides to feed the baby. I even saw one of those toys that had these colored plastic donuts stacked on top of one another from big to small. How anyone can expect a girl bound in a straitjacket onesie to play with one of those toys is beyond my comprehension.

"Hello, Gwen..." Heather had a smirk on her face.

"Heather..? Where am I? Where's the baby?"

"That's easy. Y_ou're_ the baby." Heather chuckled, then pulled out a mirror. "See?"

I blushed with embarrassment as soon as I learned about what happened to me. My reflection showed the baby bonnet that I had over my head. As soon as I took a couple deep breaths, I looked into Heather's eyes and said, "Wow... you put a lot of detail into this."

"Thank you, Gwen. I've been doing a little research."

"You're welcome, hot stuff."

Heather put an index finger over my teal lips. "Shh... Call me 'mommy,' Gwen."

I blushed; as embarrassing as it was, I have to admit I love it when Heather consensually humiliates me. "Yes, mommy."

I slowly got up not because I was tied up, but because I wanted to play along with the situation I'm in. I waddled on my bootie-covered feet as I approached Heather. I gave Heather a kiss that is like the slobbery kiss of a baby, yet like the deep kiss of an adult making out. My drool dripped from our lips as we shared our kiss.

"You're so cute, Gwen." Heather picked me up and put me outside the playpen. Heather then smirked as she opened and closed her hands repeatedly, as if to grab me. "I'm gonna get you..!"

I waddled around the nursery, trying to get away from the slowly-moving Heather. I kept waddling until I put myself in a corner. Standing at the corner, I pretended that I was trapped. As soon as Heather caught me, her fingers began wiggling along my underarms.

"Got'cha..!"

I laughed as Heather tickled my underarms. Heather tickled me for about a minute. As soon as the tickling stopped, Heather and I heard a rumbling coming from my stomach.

"Aww..! Is someone hungwy..?" Heather asked playfully.

"Yes, mommy..."

"Okay. Mommy's gonna get you some food..." Heather left the nursery, returning with a bowl of pureed strawberries and bananas mixed together. It was my favorite food when I was baby, so seeing the sight of the sweet treat felt nostalgic, not to mention tempting.

"Ooh! Yummy!"

Heather picked me up, then put me in the high chair. She then put a bib around my neck. Heather put the bowl on the tray of the chair, then took a spoonful of food. "Here comes the plane~" Heather moved the spoon around for a bit, imitating some airplane noises. Heather then put the spoonful of food into my hungry little mouth. Heather kept feeding me the delicious puree until it was all gone. "Okay, Gwen. Time to let it out..."

As soon as I was taken out of the high chair, I was put over Heather's shoulder. I let Heather gently pat me on the back until I burped. After the burp, Heather took me off of her shoulder and gave me a peck on the lips.

"Mommy..," I cooed. "I'm thirsty..."

"Aww... You're so sweet..." Heather took me to the rocking chair, then sat down while holding me in her arms. "Here." Heather took off her top, revealing her lovely DD-cup breasts. "Have some milky..."

I leaned over and gently began sucking Heather's left breast. If I wasn't bound, I would be hugging Heather while I sucked her left nipple. Heather, of course, cuddled me with loving care. As soon as I was done feeding off Heather, I let go of Heather's left breast and burped.

Hours later, I sniffed the air and smelled something horrid. I thought Owen was at the window stalking us, but the smell was really coming from my diaper... "Mommy..!" I whined. "I made a stinky..!"

"Aww... Let me change your diaper, cutie." Heather picked me up and took me to the changing table. She opened the panel of my onesie, then took my messy diaper off my crotch. As soon as she tossed the messy diaper out, Heather wiped my crotch off. Soon, Heather had an idea... "Does baby want a 69?"

"Yes, mommy..."

Heather laid me on the floor, then got on top of me. Heather put her pussy over my face, making me lick it. Heather and I started eating each other out. Our moans of bliss filled the nursery as we licked each other's succulent pussy. Eventually, we came into each other's mouth. We didn't swallow each other's cum; Heather knows how much I like snowballing. Heather and I soon began making out with each other with cum in our mouths. Our cum went to and fro until we pulled away from each other. We swallowed our mixed cum; man, was it delicious.

After our session, Heather put a clean diaper on me before closing up the panel. I soon yawned; admittedly, our session tuckered me out.

"Aww... Is baby sleepy?"

"Yes, mommy..."

"Okay..." Heather picked me up, then put me in the crib. Heather then put the cutest panda plushie between my right elbow and my body, letting me cuddle with it. Heather sang a lovely lullaby, putting me to sleep. The last thing she did that night was kiss me on the forehead.

Admittedly, I felt that ABDL fetishism is one of the softer kinks, literally. There are many fetishes worse than ABDL, but I only checked out one of said fetishes: one that would leave me out of breath.


	9. Capital Masochism

**Warning: This chapter contains erotic asphyxiation and a near-death experience. Viewer discretion is advised.**

Asphyxiation... Normally, when a person gets suffocated, they would try to fight their way out. I couldn't blame them; oxygen is very expendable, and one could die within minutes if no oxygen is present. Some people are turned on by asphyxiation despite instinctively fighting against the sensation. For my experience with erotic asphyxiation, it was quite a tale.

Between Total Drama World Tour and Total Drama Revenge of the Island, the thought of being suffocated for the sake of sexual arousal compelled me. It started out as a mere fantasy I had. I've sketched plenty of kinky pictures, and erotic asphyxiation is no exception. Personally, I preferred hanging over other forms of suffocation. Hangings were once used as capital punishment, and to get punished by hanging from a noose sounds arousing to a masochist like me, although one can consider hangings morbid. I'm nowhere near as gothic as Reaper, Pixie Corpse, or Marilyn, and Crimson and Ennui puts all three of my buddies to shame; however, I still have some taste in the dark, hence my interest in a variety of fetishes. Hanging sounded like something I wanna try, though rather occasionally.

Months before Total Drama Revenge of the Island, I was sketching in my pad when my mom knocked on my door. I have to say, my mom may not be a goth at all, but she was definitely onto something.

"Yes, mom?" I asked.

My mom entered my bedroom, and boy, was she in for a sight. "Hey dear... What's... up..?"

My mom's speech slowed down as soon as she saw what was in my sketch pad. I didn't mind the reaction; in fact, it is normal for someone to get surprised upon seeing morbid imagery. "Nothing much, mom. I'm just sketching in my pad."

"Cool. Your sketches seem kinda..."

"Heh. I know." I closed my sketchpad, then put it in the top drawer of my nightstand. I then sat up facing my sexy mom. "Is there anything you need?"

"Yeah... Uhh..."

"What is it..?"

"Well, umm..."

"Yeah?" I snapped my fingers as close to my mom's face as I could. "Out with it."

"Well... I came up with a new... idea, but first... How do you feel about having your neck trapped between a loop of rope?"

"Honestly, I've been thinking about what it'd be like to get hanged."

"Oh, really?" My mom blinked twice.

"Yeah."

"Good... Now, I know you're a goth and all, so I felt this idea would appeal to girls like you. What if you're a prisoner on death row?"

I raised my eyebrow at the proposal. "Oh, a prison execution? In that case, I'd prefer to be executed by hanging or burning at the stake."

"Well, I know capital punishment is illegal here in Canada, so I decided to do a little research in order to find another setting. Washington and New Hampshire are the only two states that still carry out hangings, so setting our next film at a Washington or New Hampshire prison would make the film quite realistic in these modern times."

"What state did you go with?"

"Washington."

"Good choice." I winked at my mom.

"Thank you. Hey, uhh..." My mom looked to her left, then her right. "Where do you keep the lifelike dummies?"

"They're in the closet underneath the stairs."

"Thank you, Gwen." My mom went back out of my room as I followed her. Once we made it back to the first floor, my mom went to the stairway closet. There, my mom grabbed a life-sized dummy bearing my likeness. "What do you think?"

"That's a dummy I'd like to dress up any day." Gwen chuckled.

"Good. Now, let's set it up."

We set everything up at our basement. We assembled a real gallows with bolts for securing the noose, a trapdoor for the drop, a lever to trigger the trapdoor, and a flight of stairs to push the condemned up. After that, we set up a tripwire, put a small desk with sex toys on the gallows, and put a jug of water and a knife on the sidelines. I put on a customary prison uniform with an orange shirt and a pair of orange pants that reached down to my ankles. My mom, on the other hand, wore a skimpy police uniform.

"So, are you ready, Gwen?" My mom was tying my wrists behind my back with some rope.

"Yes, mom."

"Good..." My mom finished tying my wrists up. "Now, people like suspense, so I shall walk you to the gallows once the camera starts rolling. Is that okay, dear?"

"Yep."

"Good... Now... Action!" My mom pressed the power button on the camera. As soon as my mom stepped on the tripwire, the sound effect of a crowd booing me played. "Move it, bitch!"

I started walking as soon as my mom started pushing me. I was forced to keep up my pace as my mom took me to my "doom." As soon as I reached the stairway of the gallows, I stopped, only for my mom to start pushing me up.

"Go on... Get up there!"

My mom forced me upstairs all the way to the top of the gallows. I was forced to stand upon the trapdoor as I awaited my fate. The gallows seemed large enough to take the lives of two victims, but I was clearly the only victim of this execution ceremony. My mom put the noose around my neck and tightened the noose just enough to give me room to breathe before the drop. The knot of the noose sat under and behind my right ear, waiting to strangle me as soon as I fall. Once my mom finished putting the noose around my neck, she pulled out a piece of paper and began reading it. "Gwen Blackheart. For the crime of adultery, you are hereby sentenced to death. Before we carry out the execution, I shall ask you one question. Do you have any last words or last wishes?"

As compelling as the situation was, it was also a risk of death on my end. Erotic asphyxiation is a deadly fetish, so if you're not careful, you're pretty much screwed. "I'm in the mood for one last sex session."

"Very well." My mom groped my breasts. "You wanted a sex session, so you'll get a sex session, courtesy of me." My mom continued to grope my breasts, making me want to moan like a bitch. "Your boobs felt really nice under your suit, bitch."

"Thank you, officer..."

"No problem."

My mom pulled my pants down to my knees, revealing my black panties. My mom soon began rubbing me down. I started to moan from my mom's lovely touch. Whether I die on the noose or live through a near-death experience, I knew the session would totally be worth it. My mom leaned to my ear and whispered a sweet question. "Enjoying it, my soon-to-be-dead cunt?"

"Uh-huh." I softly nodded.

"Good..." My mom pulled her fingers out of my panties. "Let's kick it up a notch..." My mom walked to the desk sitting next to the trap door. She then grabbed a twelve-inch strap-on and put it around her waist. My mom walked in front of me, ready to have her way with my pussy. My mom pulled my pants and panties all the way down, giving me room to spread my legs. Soon, my mom picked my up and began fucking me missionary style. "You'll have a fun death, Gwen."

"Heh. Indeed I would, officer."

My mom began making out with me as she fucked my pussy. I moaned as I had what may be the last sex session I'll ever have. My mom kept fucking me with the large dildo until the moment I came.

As soon as we were finished, my mom pulled me off of her "dick," then gently lowered me back onto the trapdoor, wanting to let me adjust my footing to the trapdoor below me. As soon as I managed to put my feet back on the ground, my mom put my panties and pants back on my body. "I hope you enjoyed it, Gwen." Soon after my mom put the strap-on back on the desk, she walked back down the flight of stairs. My mom walked to the lever of the gallows, then grabbed it. My mom looked at me during what may be the last few seconds my feet would touch the ground. "Ready?"

"Ready, ma'am."

"Very well. Enjoy the afterlife."

As soon as my mom pulled the lever, the trapdoor opened below my feet. I fell a good 50 centimeters before the noose tugged against my neck. I felt like I was a half an inch taller as soon as my neck started stretching between the sturdy rope. I flailed my legs around and shook my body around trying to escape death. My struggles proved only to give my mom an entertaining death dance. My face turned red as time went by, and I began drooling uncontrollably. My struggles grew tamer and tamer as my neck got squeezed. After two minutes, my vision began to blacken. No longer did I struggle; instead, I began to twitch and jerk in the air. At the same time, my togue crawled out of my mouth, searching for air as the noose held my neck in a tight, painful grip. I looked at myself one last time and noticed that I began peeing my pants. At the same time, my face turned purple. For a few more minutes, I twitched like I had an epileptic seizure; soon, everything went black. I was out cold for two minutes until... Splash!

"What the?! Where am I? Is this Heaven?"

"No, Gwen..."

I felt myself and noticed that my mom splashed ice-cold water onto my face. Luckily, none of it got on my jumpsuit... Not from the paper cup. I looked at my jumpsuit and noticed that it was covered in my piss. Good thing I pooped in the bathroom an hour before the film, or else the situation could've been worse.

"My... You choked until you peed your pants, Gwen."

"Whoops..!" I laughed for a bit. "My bad..!"

"Now, let's take that outfit off of your body and put it on the dummy."

"Got it."

My mom untied my hands. She stepped back and watched as I stripped right in front of her. Man, did my mom love the sight of my naked body. I walked up to my inanimate lookalike then played a little dress up because that's what you do with dolls. I walked off the set and watched as my mom put the dummy on the noose. "I" hung there like a lifeless corpse as the real me stood by the camera, ready to roll the next scene.

"Okay... Action!"

As soon as the camera rolling, the camera focused on "my lifeless body." My mom walked up to the "corpse" and checked its pulse.

"Such a slut..." My mom pulled out a knife, then began to cut the rope. "Too bad I can't fuck dead people." My mom shuddered before finishing off the slice. My "body" fell ten feet down before landing with a thud. My mom went downstairs, then picked the corpse up. My mom took the corpse to a wooden coffin, but before she could do anything else... "Cut!"

I stopped the film as soon as I heard my mom's orders. My mom walked up to me, then grabbed my wrist. "Back in the film you go, Gwen."

"You mean... I'm back in? What should I do?"

"Jump scare." My mom giggled.

"Okay, mom." I took the dummy out, then undressed it. I put my shirt and piss-covered pants back on before I took the dummy off the scene. I then got in the coffin and closed my eyes, as if I'm pretending to be dead.

"Okay... Action!" As soon as my mom flipped a tripwire, the camera's started rolling again. My mom closed my coffin, then took it off the table. My mom carried my coffin on her back down the hall before dumping me onto the ground. What a rude way to treat a corpse! To make up for it, however, my mom kissed me on the lips. I lied there for some time before...

"Rawr!" I jumped at my mom.

"Eek!" My mom jumped back, then ran off.

I laughed for sometime, then turned to the camera. "We'll see you next time." I winked to the camera before my mom cut the film.

"That was pretty nice, Gwen. So... Do you like being hanged?"

"Yeah."

"Good. Let's consider hangings whenever you feel like doing some dark pornos."

"Got it, mom."

Hanging is not the most advisable thing to do if you want to get yourself off, but if you're into erotic asphyxiation, it's worth a shot. Make sure you have a watchful partner on your side or else the experience will make a turn for the worst. After the film, I decided to do something more relaxing for the holidays, and I do mean relaxing.


	10. A Lovely Vacation and a Kinky Ending

Everyone needs a vacation, and frankly, it was about time I took one. What is your idea of a vacation? A summer at a tropical resort? A visit to faraway family members that you barely see? A trip to a state park or a national landmark? How about a 5-star hotel in a remote area where guests freely explore their kinks? The last item I listed was what my mom and I thought about when we first went to Universal Restraints Inn.

Universal Restraints Inn opened up, surprisingly, on April 21, 2010, long after the last chapters of my story took place. I had my first experiences of BDSM and role-playing before Total Drama was recorded. Between Total Drama Action and Total Drama World Tour, I had some sexy time with Bridgette and had my feet tickled and played with by my mom. Between Total Drama World Tour and Total Drama Revenge of the Island, I've been taken to a fetish festival, experienced complete encasement in canvas for a month, wore diapers while being babysat by Heather, and choked on a noose until near death. Chapters 6-9 took place just shortly after Total Drama World Tour; heck, I've been hanged for the first time on January 21, 2009. Between the day I've first choked on a noose and the day U.R.I opened, I pretty much spent my time doing schoolwork and making pornos with my mom. You know, the usual.

I didn't get the chance to visit Universal Restraints Inn the day it opened, mainly because it was opened in a then-secret location. From what I've heard, the concept of a bondage hotel was first situated at the coast, but it had to move inland because delinquents committed all sorts of heinous acts against the inn. Because of it, the company had to move to a place that would be kept hidden from delinquents. I guess that's why it took so long for me to even consider going there.

Anyway, after Universal Restraints Inn opened, I was still willing to do the usual; however, during Episode 9 of Total Drama Revenge of the Island (which also took place in 2010). I was buried in a treasure chest with Sam aka Farticus. Man, that was a grueling experience. I knew I needed a vacation ASAP. Luckily, Chris was arrested for endangering the health of dozens of people, including the health of the 13 contestants who participated in the competition during the season. He was imprisoned for a year before getting paroled and returning to Total Drama for its fifth season: Total Drama All Stars.

With that aside, Universal Restraints Inn is quite a strange hotel. You'd think that with a name like that, Universal Restraints Inn would be a hotel where kinksters communicate with other kinksters like any other R&amp;R location, but Universal Restraints Inn is a whole different experience. It's pretty much one big roleplaying scenario with all the features of a 5-star hotel stuffed into one nine-story mansion. Pretty much, the way things are set up, you're met with a pack of mental hospital workers or dungeon guards depending on whether you choose the Angel Wing or the Daemon Wing respectively. Everything else is basically self-explanatory, but I'll tell you my experience anyway.

On Christmas Eve, my mom and I wanted to spend Christmas elsewhere. We sat on the couch watching a Christmas-themed lesbian porno with each other.

"So... Where do you wanna go this Christmas, Gwen?" My mom asked.

"Hmm... How about a ski resort?"

"No; we've been there last year."

"Maybe we could... Visit grandma over at Winnipeg?"

"No..."

"Maybe we can-"

"No, Gwen. Bridgette's spending Christmas with Blaineley."

I sighed. As soon as the commercials came on, Mom and I saw something peculiar. "I've never seen that commercial before."

"Me either..."

In the commercial, mom and I saw Ira Spooner wearing an afro. I guess it a wig that he had at the time.

"Hello," Ira said. "My name's Ira Spooner, owner of Universal Restraints Inc, and I'm here to show you my new project," Ira snapped his fingers, which triggered the screen behind him to power on, showing a slide-show of the inn. The first slide depicted the palace in which the inn was situated in along with the Inn's logo. "Behold, the Universal Restraints Inn: the newest vacation idea for the lovers of kinky stuff." The slideshow switched to a set of slides of the Angel Wing one at a time. "At the Angel Wing of the Inn, you'll be kindly treated and softly restrained by our assistants and nurses. Bondage lovers will be pleased to play inmates in our snug, comfy cell rooms, within a high-security landscape primarily designed to fulfill your fantasies and conceal your identities from unwanted meddlers. You'll even be able to practice sports and enjoy a moderate range of freedom... If you behave well." Ira winked to the camera. "But if you prefer something harder..." As soon as Ira snapped his fingers, the slideshow switched to a set of slides showing the Daemon Wing. "Then you may like the Daemon Wing, which was designed for those who wish to meet the elusive edge between pleasant pain and unwanted suffering. Our dominatrices and riggers will ensure that your stay will be as painful and pleasant as possible without leaving the fantasy. They're specially trained to give you the one-way ticket to that elusive edge without letting you pass into the other side. Our facilities are full of new and exclusive torture devices that, ironically, may bring you pleasure..." Ira smirked, knowing that the Daemon Wing was known for its devious ways. "As you see, in U.R.I, we're in touch with Heaven and Hell," The screen goes off at the snap of Ira's fingers. "I'm sure you'll enjoy a special holiday at our place whether you're alone or with a partner."

The camera then turned to a pair of bound girls. The girl on the left is a redhead with a defiant glare on her face. She was wearing a leather catsuit with a built-in armbinder, and shackles hold her feet in a tight embrace while restricting her movement. Lastly, a tight, harnessed ball-gag fills her mouth to block her speech. The restraints are padlocked, ensuring that they're secured on her body. The girl on the right, on the other hand, is a brunette bearing a pleasant expression on her face, if one could judge her expression by the look in her eyes. Her restraints are basically upgraded asylum gear. A white straitjacket embraces her body in a self-tight hug while a set of leg-cuffs cling to her white pants. Lastly, a Lecter mask (at least that's how many people would refer to asylum masks) is placed on her face, only that there isn't a mouth opening on it.

Ira approached the girls, then stood between them as he ends his speech. "Two sides of the coin," Ira said. "Two options. Two different worlds. Which would you rather be?" Ira turns to his left and gently strokes the brunette's hair, much to her enjoyment. "An angel..," Afterwards, Ira turns to the redhead and firmly holds her face by the chin, much to her chagrin. "Or a Daemon?"

As the commercial drew, the phone number of the Inn and the website for Universal Restraints Inc. appeared on the screen under the Inn's logo.

"Uh... Gwen?" My mom asked. "I think I know where to go."

"Me too..."

I called up the Inn and waited for an answer. Sure enough, the receptionist answered the phone rather quickly. Talk about quality of service.

"Hey, you've reached Universal Restraints Inn. How may I help you?"

"My mom and I would like to spend Christmas Eve at your hotel. Book us in for the Angel Wing, okay?"

"Okay then. We'll be right over."

As soon as we hung up, I heard the doorbell ring. I thought Pizza Hut came to your doorstep as fast as lightning; a five-star hotel's now doing it? I answered the door and saw a couple bulky men dressed as orderlies standing in front of me. "Already?" I asked.

You'd expect burly men like the orderlies I met up with to move rather sluggishly, but that was far from the reality. The men stripped us so quickly we could barely react. Soon, my mom and I were quickly bound in winter-y restraints. We were outfitted with thick red straitjackets, both bearing fluffy sleeves, a fluffy collar, and a fluffy bottom. Detachable skirts were attached to our straitjackets. Not long after, the men bound our legs in ankle cuffs. The men tightened the straps around the knees of our skirts, turning them into hobble skirts. Our heads were outfitted with what looked to be Siberian thermal hats, which were then outfitted with thick muzzle gags. To add to the fantasy, we were blindfolded by red sleep masks.

"I'm glad you girls can join us, Gwen and Megan," said a random woman. "Christmas is a special time of the year. Oh, and welcome to Universal Restraints Inn."

Though I now know that the woman was a worker dressed as a nurse, I didn't know who she was or why she's at my house. We were taken to a limousine, or at least I'm sure it was a limousine. I saw some Angel Wing workers taking Bridgette for a ride in a limousine, though at the time, I thought Bridgette got kidnapped until I spoke with her mother about Bridgette's situation. I didn't see anyone else go to the Inn, so unless I missed somebody, Bridgette may as well be the first Total Drama contestant to go to the Inn.

After a ride that lasted about a half an hour give or take, we heard the sound of the limo's door opening. My mom and I were escorted out of the limo and into the hotel. Once we were inside, our blindfolds were removed. Before our eyes, we saw Ira Spooner leaning against the wall of the lobby.

"Gwen and Megan," Ira replied. "I see you decided to celebrate Christmas here at the Inn. Luckily for you, it is the first Christmas we ever had at the Inn. With that aside, the Angel Wing was the perfect choice for people who want to relax with their mates on Christmas. I hope you enjoy your stay."

Soon, my mom and I were blindfolded once more. We were taken to a washroom. As soon as everything was taken off, we looked left and right and saw a variety of guests, male and female, getting cleaned up. Soon, a few girls dressed as nurses began cleaning the two of us up. They made sure our bodies were cleaned up really well, though they did get in our holes while cleaning up. Once we were clean, we were bound once again. This time, however, we were both bound in soft canvas straitjackets that have holes similar to those found on the chests of keyhole sweaters. Our feet were then put in ballet boots. As soon as we're ready, the nurses blindfolded us and took us to a hotel suite.

As soon as the blindfolds were taken off, we were treated to a luxury, albeit padded, suite. There was a single queen-size bed for my mom and I to share. We were in one of the suites that are situated within the hotel rather than along the edge, so we didn't get a rubber-shielded balcony or a terrace. Regardless, we also have a 46-inch widescreen TV, a dining table, and a large remote pad on the floor. I can safely assume that the remote pad was meant to be used by our feet, much like those DDR pads. On the other side of the suite, there was a hot tub with rubber lining, a living room, and what looks to be a table for those who wish to play cards. I don't know how anyone in the hotel could play cards here, I mean card games are one of the most popular social interactions in hotels. There are a huge variety of card games, including Go Fish, Crazy 8s, Poker, Euchre, and Magic the Gathering.

"So, what would you like for dinner?" I asked.

"Some roast ham would be great, Gwen," My mom replied.

"Thank you." I pressed the power button on the remote pad, which surprisingly turned the TV on. I didn't think foot-based pads would actually be used as working remotes. I then pressed the button that had the Inn's logo on it. The button, of course, brought up the hotel menu. The menu had six different items. Meals, Fitness, Recreation, Hygiene and Medical Services, Special, and Other. I checked the "Meals" option and, right then and there, I saw turkey and ham among the specials. The ham meal in the special comes with corn on the cob, mashed potatoes, and dinner rolls. The meal also said that it serves two people. I ordered the meal for the two of us.

"Got us the special, Gwen?"

"Yes, mom."

"Aww... How nice of you..." My mom kissed me on the cheek.

As soon as I left the "Meals" menu, I checked the other menu options. The "Fitness" option had options for gymnasium and aquatic activities. The "Recreation" option had stuff like pet walks, ponygirl races, and, oddly enough, card games. The "Hygiene and Medical Services" option offers assistance for bathing and relieving yourself along with basic treatment. The "Special" option has options such as traveling, sports, and events. Lastly, the "Other" option has some miscellaneous stuff in it.

"Wow..," My mom mused. "This place has so many things to offer."

"Yeah..."

Soon, our Christmas meal has arrived. A pair of nurses escorted us to the dining table. Once we were sat down, we were treated to our meal; however, I noticed one _small _problem. "How can we eat?" I asked the nurses.

If my mom and I were in the Daemon Wing, we'd probably care less about etiquette considering the way it runs, but at the Angel Wing, do you really expect us to each like pigs at a trough? Sure enough, one of the nurses cut up a bite-sized piece of ham, forked it, and moved it to my mouth. I paused for a moment, wondering what that was all about. I soon took the piece into my mouth and chewed it up. I have to admit, I should have expected the nurses to feed us since my mom and I have been fed like that while dressed as asylum patients; then again, I might have been carried away since Universal Restraints Inn is a certified five-star hotel.

As soon as we finished our meal, my mom and I were taken out of our chairs. Considering that we came here at night, we didn't bother with any of the hotel's activities. Instead, we just got on the bed.

"Enjoying this place, Gwen?" My mom asked.

I chuckled. "Indeed I am, mom."

"So... Wanna have sex while we're still up?"

"Sure thing, mom." I laid down, waiting for my mom to do me.

My mom got on top of me and began making out with me. We shared one heck of a French kiss with each other. To make things sexier, we began grinding against each other. Our moans were music to our ears. We didn't stop making out with each other until we both came.

"Wow... That was so kinky..." I said, panting.

"Yeah..."

Soon, a nurse entered our suite. In her left hand, the nurse had a ball gag with two pairs of straps rather than one. The nurse approached us with a smirk on her face. The nurse gagged me, then strapped the gag up. She then put my mom's face against mine before using the other pair of straps to secure her against my face. The gag was soon padlocked. "I hope you enjoy being with each other." The nurse unstrapped our arms. Our arms were then strapped to each other's bodies, making it look like we're hugging each other. "Good night, girls."

Gmmd nmmght," we replied.

Soon, the nurse left our suite. As for us, my mom and I made out with each other until we fell asleep; it was definitely a kinky way go to sleep.

On Christmas morning, my mom woke up, still in our loving embrace.

"Gmmd mrrning, mum," I said.

"Gmmd mrrning, Gwnn."

My mom and I made out with each other once again. I have to say, mother-daughter sex never gets old, especially when said mother and daughter are as sexy as Playboy cover models. Soon, a nurse walked in on our makeout session.

"Hey, girls," the nurse called out. "I hope you enjoyed your night." The nurse approached us, then ungagged us. "Look to my left."

My mom and I turned to the side of our shared hotel bed and saw a couple wrapped gift boxes: one red and one green. The red box has my mom's name on it while the green box had my name on it; however, both boxes said "From: Mrs Claus." Peculiar... We got on the ground and unwrapped our boxes with our teeth. As soon as we opened them, we saw a peculiar bundle of canvas. "What is that?" I questioned.

The nurse pulled the canvas out of my box and unfolded it, revealing it to be a straitjacket based off my clothes. Yep: a real Gwen straitjacket. Also in our boxes, we had more canvas bundles; one being a straitjacket based off my mom's clothes and a straitjacket based off Bridgette's swimsuit. Apparently, Ira watched the Total Drama series and became inspired to make a line of Total Drama straitjackets. Other than that, we got pieces of paper: invitations to testing out some URI products before leaving. Hotels have a check-out rule in which we must check out by 2 PM, so we accepted the testing deal.

My mom and I were taken out of our suite and out of the Angel Wing. We were soon taken to an elevator. The elevator went down... 50 floors?! Yes, there are at least 50 basements, though with how the elevator didn't hit any ground even at such a fast crawl, I can probably guess that there are around 100 basements. The elevator opened up and we heard, well, moaning.

"Welcome to Maximum Security, Gwen and Megan. Please, allow me to escort you..." The nurse did just that; the nurse escorted us down the hall of the Maximum Security facility.

While following the nurse, I saw a cell with an open hatch. Upon looking through the hatch, the cell seemed to be little more than an 8x8 (2.44x2.44 for metric users) padded cell. As soon as we met up with Ira, he greeted us.

"So, what are we testing for Christmas, Ira?" I asked.

"Well," Ira answered. "Today is the last day of a one-month testing period of a straitjacket suit I plan on incorporating to this facility. The suit only has three forms at the moment. Go on. Try them on."

Several nurses started binding us in the suits Ira wanted to test. Nowadays, the suit worn by Maximum Security prisoners are orange, but back then, the suits were white. White Maximum Security suits are still being made along with the orange and black models. I guess they're keeping up with the theme of the hotel. Anyway, we were put into the thick, built in canvas pants of the suit before the nurses put us in the jackets of the suits. Once the jackets themselves were strapped up, our arms were put through the triple loops in front before being secured in place. Soon, built-in blindfold harnesses were put over our eyes, rendering us sightless. The nurses put the suits' apron-like cover over our bodies. The apron-like covers were actually thickly-padded transport jackets with detachable full-enclosure hoods. The hoods themselves had plug gags, which were fitted into our mouths. Finally, hobble-skirts was unrolled from the belts, then attached to our suits' ankle cuffs.

I have to admit, full-enclosure bondage in what felt like ten kilograms of canvas was quite an interesting experience. My mom and I struggled in our suits and, sure enough, they were very secure.

"Ah.. It seems the suits still held strong... Now... Let's see if you can make the suits transform."

"Mkmm," my mom and I ubiquitously replied.

My mom and I tried to figure out how to get the suits to transform, preferably something rather light. Sure enough, it took only thought to transform our suits into Zero Suits.

"That's what I like to call 'Minimum Mode.' They bear a striking resemblance to Samus's Zero Suit."

"Wow..." My mom and I marveled upon our suits.

"Now, try the other form."

"Okay..." My mom and I thought about bondage and, sure enough, our suits were transformed into hoods with mouth openings, straitjackets, and pairs of ankle cuffs.

"That's 'Looney Mode'," Ira explained. "It was designed to make you look like patients of an asylum."

"Wow... No wonder why we feel like we're all tied up." I let out a laugh.

"Now... Care to do some modeling?" Ira asked. "Erica and Aura are spending Christmas with their families, so I need a couple substitutes."

"Sure thing," my mom and I replied.

"Good..."

Ira whipped out a camera. Soon, Ira started taking pictures of us in the suits. My mom and I posed in the three forms the suit had at the time. After that, we modeled in a few other products: specifically the Tickle Suit (a full-body catsuit that makes the entire body ticklish), the Pose Suit (a marble-colored full-body catsuit that numbs the muscles and turns you into a posable statue), and the Total Drama straitjackets we got from the box.

My mom and I were once again bound in the winter-y straitjackets we were brought in. The restraints we modeled in and earned as Christmas gifts were given to us for the travel back home. When we got back home, boy, were we in for a surprise.

"Mom? Gwen?" A voice, that of my brother, called. "What happened to you?" My brother untied us, which, of course, ended up exposing our naked bodies.

"I was dominated by Heather," I answered.

"I had overtime at work," my mom followed.

My brother was initially suspicious, but in the end, he accepted our excuses. After that, me and my family celebrated Christmas together. My brother got Sonic Generations and plenty of other games while my mom and I got more sexy bondage toys. It was a wonderful Christmas for everyone, and frankly, my mom and I would like to go back to Universal Restraints Inn again some day.

Well, that's my story, people. I hope you enjoyed my many fetishes.

**The End**

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Well, that's that. Yeah, the story, in the Total Drama timeline, was written a month before Total Drama All Stars. Total Drama Universal Restraints Inn, the story this final chapter is tied to, takes place between Total Drama All Stars and Total Drama Pahkitew Island. Now that the story is complete, what are your thoughts?**  
**


End file.
